


find me in the shallows

by phoxinus



Category: British Folklore & Mythology
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: A kelpie moves through the fog.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 73
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	find me in the shallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).



> Happy Trick or Treat!
> 
> Title from [Shallows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGnAsQobwrw) by Daughter


End file.
